


no sign of land

by strider1989



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strider1989/pseuds/strider1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in too deep and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sign of land

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom

"Please, please don't film this-" Jay starts to beg, and is interrupted by a pair of gloved fingers being shoved in his mouth, nearly making him gag. He tastes leather. 

He's on his knees, which is starting to become too familiar of a position for him. The hooded one is in front of him, holding the (Jay's!) camera, looking down at him curiously, with their head tilted. Or at least, he was pretty sure they were looking at him. They still had the mask on. They both did. 

The one behind him, the one in Tim's body, held both Jay's wrists in a vice grip behind his back. He's bent over him, forcing Jay to do the same--nearly forcing Jay's face into the filthy forest floor--and Jay can feel the plastic of the mask press against the side of his face. It's almost affectionate, up until the part where they shove their fingers into his mouth. 

Jay doesn't respond at first, and they get impatient, nearly choking him as they try to push their gloved hand deeper into his mouth. Jay gets the idea pretty quickly. He glances nervously up at the camera, and starts to suck. 

It makes it worse, somehow, that this was happening in broad daylight, because Jay can only pray that the camera isn't picking up the blush he can feel making his cheeks hot. He tries not to moan when the one behind him rolls their hips, grinding against his ass. He doesn't know who's going to see that tape, he doesn't want it to look like he wants this, like he agreed to it…even if he did. 

They move their hips again, and Jay can feel their dick--Tim's dick, some hysterical part of his mind comments--and he can't help it, he whimpers. The sound is muffled by the fingers in his mouth, but he knows that they both heard it. 

They release his wrists, take both their hands away, giving Jay's mouth a rest, but there isn't any time for him to relax before one of their hands is gripping his neck and shoving his face down into the dirt. Jay sputters, but he can't say anything without getting a mouthful of dirt and mud and god knows what else. 

His pants are pulled down, and that hysterical little voice comments again with well at least now they can't see me blushing. He jolts when he feels something pressing against his ass--two fingers, slick with something cold and wet, and he doesn't even have time to squirm before they're pressing inside him. 

He yelps at the intrusion, though it's kind of muffled, seeing as it's not exactly safe to open his mouth. Still, he knows they can hear him, but clearly aren't paying him any mind, because they waste no time before they start to fuck him with their fingers, slow and steady. It's uncomfortable at first, but soon it's not enough, and he starts to move his hips with them. He needs more and his care for shame is diminishing by the second. When they comply by picking up the pace, fucking him harder, faster -- shame goes out the window completely. He moans. 

They seem to like that, because they finally let go of his neck to grip him at the hip instead. He doesn't move, but he does turn his head to the side so that he can at least breathe properly. 

Jay's breath hitches with each thrust, and--it's good, it's really good, and he can feel the beginnings of climax start to build when suddenly they pull out. He can't keep himself from letting out a disappointed whine. 

The one in front of him, the hooded one, nudges him with their foot, suddenly, and Jay looks up at them, startled. He'd nearly forgotten that they were there, that he was being watched, filmed of all things, but instead of dampening his arousal, that thought somehow turns him on even more. 

He's in too deep and he knows it.

The hooded one kneels down and brings Jay's head up with a finger under his chin, brings him up to his hands and knees. They put the camera down on the ground next to them, and Jay is confused until he sees them take something out of their pocket. A long strip of dark cloth. It's a blindfold. He doesn't resist when they tie it over his eyes. 

All he can do is hear, now, and feel, and fuck if that doesn't just appeal to his fucked-up kinks even more. He winces when he feels the masked one behind him gripping his hips; he can feel their pent-up energy in the way they flex their fingers, dig them into his skin like they can't wait to tear him to pieces. He knows they want to, and he knows he probably wouldn't mind, either. 

He can hear the hooded one in front of him--his breath hitches when he hears them unzip their jeans. "Please," he begs, this time in an entirely different context, and this time they give him what he wants. When he feels their cock pressing against his lips, he takes it gladly, greedily.

Then, before he has time to adjust, he's being fucked from both sides at once and it's nearly more than he can take because neither of them know how to slow down. It's like they can't control themselves, and Jay'd be lying if he said he doesn't love it. He moans as the masked one's fingers dig deeper into his skin with each thrust, where they're sure to leave bruises, reminders of what's happened even if he wakes up tomorrow without today in his memory.

Jay can hear Tim's voice, grunting, muffled by the mask, and he knows they're close. The one in front of him is giving more care to being quiet, but even they can't hide the way their movements get more erratic, their hand fisted tighter in Jay's hair. They pull out before they finish--a small mercy--but Jay leaves his mouth open anyway as they cum, knowing damn well how filthy and debauched he must look.

He can't pretend that he doesn't love this, that it doesn't excite him, gets his adrenaline pumping to go looking for danger where he knows he shouldn't. It's not that he doesn't know about the danger. He craves it, and they're more than willing to give it to him. 

 


End file.
